The Glorious Reign
"Night Gathers" is the first episode of the seventh season of Game of Thrones. It is the sixty-first episode of the series overall. It premiered on May 14, 2017. It was written by David Benioff & D.B. Weiss and directed by Alan Taylor. Plot Tyrion and Daenerys return home. Jaime questions Cersei's motives. Sansa is tempted. Edd receives word of the arrival of winter. Summary In King's Landing ... In Dorne ... In the North ... On the Narrow Sea ... At the Wall ... Transcript : Main: Night Gathers/Transcript A detailed transcript of the episode scene by scene. Appearances First * ... Deaths * ... Production Cast Starring * Peter Dinklage as Tyrion Lannister * Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Ser Jaime Lannister * Lena Headey as Queen Cersei Lannister * Kit Harington as King Jon Snow * Emilia Clarke as Queen Daenerys Targaryen * Liam Cunningham as Ser Davos Seaworth * Sophie Turner as Lady Sansa Stark * Aidan Gillen as Lord Petyr Baelish * Indira Varma as Ellaria Sand * Nathalie Emmanuel as Missandei * Conleth Hill as Varys * Alfie Allen as Prince Theon Greyjoy * Jerome Flynn as Ser Bronn * Kristofer Hivju as Tormund Giantsbane * Gemma Whelan as Queen Yara Greyjoy * Jacob Anderson as Grey Worm Guest Starring * Hafþór Júlíus Björnsson as Ser Gregor Clegane * Diana Rigg as Lady Olenna Tyrell * Ben Crompton as Eddison Tollett * Hannah Waddingham as Septa Unella * Anton Lesser as Qyburn * Bella Ramsey as Lady Lyanna Mormont * Keisha Castle-Hughes as Obara Sand * Jessica Henwick as Nymeria Sand * Rosabell Laurenti Sellers as Tyene Sand * Tim McInnerny as Lord Robett Glover * Rupert Vansittart as Lord Yohn Royce Cast notes * 16 of the 27 starring cast members for the seventh season appear in this episode. * Starring cast members Carice van Houten (Melisandre), Rory McCann (Sandor Clegane), Maisie Williams (Arya Stark), John Bradley (Samwell Tarly), Gwendoline Christie (Brienne of Tarth), Isaac Hempstead-Wright (Bran Stark), Hannah Murray (Gilly), Daniel Portman (Podrick Payne), Ellie Kendrick (Meera Reed), Pilou Asbaek (Euron Greyjoy), and Iain Glen (Jorah Mormont) are not credited and do not appear in this episode. * Gemma Whelan and Jacob Anderson are both added to the main cast with their names appearing in the opening credits, starting with this episode. They both previously appeared in recurring roles, Whelan in the second, third, fourth, and sixth, and Anderson in the third, fourth, fifth, and sixth season. Notes General * The episode title is a reference to the second line of the Night's Watch oath: "Night gathers, and now my watch begins." * Dragonstone returns to the title sequence for the first time since Season 4. The Twins appears in the title sequence but not in the episode itself. In King's Landing * ... In Dorne * ... In the North * ... On the Narrow Sea * ... At the Wall * ... In the books * The episode is adapted from the following chapters of A Dance with Dragons: ** Chapter 61, The Griffin Reborn: A Targaryen returns to Westeros after years spent in Essos. * The rest of the episode appears to draw material from what will come in the sixth and seventh novels, The Winds of Winter ''and ''A Dream of Spring,'' respectively. Memorable quotes 'Tyrion Lannister: Dragonstone was your place of birth, yes? Perhaps that would be a good place to start. '''Jaime Lannister: What did you do, Cersei? WHAT DID YOU DO!? Gallery ... __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Season 7 Episodes Category:Season 7